The oxidization of alkanes has the important practical implication of providing valuable intermediates for chemical synthesis. Nevertheless, selective oxyfunctionalization of hydrocarbons remains one of the great challenges for contemporary chemistry. Many chemical methods for oxidizing alkanes require severe conditions of temperature or pressure, and the reactions are prone to over-oxidation, producing a range of products, many of which are not desired. In addition, other methods to functionalize hydrocarbons, require using environmentally harmful agents, such as halide gases.